


The Gift

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pictures, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Cara gives something to the Mandalorian before he leaves.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	The Gift

Before they part, Cara presses something into his hand and leans up to whisper in (the general direction of) his ear:  
  
“Make sure the kid’s asleep in another room before you look at this. And maybe don’t keep it out in the open.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Cara wags her eyebrows at him, but she doesn’t say a word.  
  
Later, when the Child is asleep in his cradle and the Mandalorian is alone in the cockpit, he opens the disc that looks a little too much like a tracking fob and clicks it on without thinking.  
  
Rather than a bounty, it’s Cara’s image that pops up-  
  
-and she’s _not_ wearing much.  
  
Heat rises in his face, his chest, his groin. Cara has a wild sort of spontaneity to her that he finds intriguing, but he hadn’t been expecting _this._  
  
“Damn it, Cara.”  
  
The Mandalorian sits back in the pilot’s seat and fiddles with the codpiece of his armor. There’s a way to finagle it off individually, a way he _might_ share with Cara at some point in the future- but for now, he fears what she might do with the knowledge. She’s more devious than Xi’an had ever been; thankfully, Cara is also far better company.  
  
When she’s actually, physically _present,_ of course.  
  
“Of course she gives this to me when we won’t be seeing each other for a good, long while.” The Mandalorian sighs and finally manages to detach the codpiece, pulls aside his trousers and takes hold of himself, settling back into the seat and taking in the image on the fob. She’s probably giggling to herself right now, imagining him looking at the fob and cursing her name for it.  
  
Or maybe Cara has her own armor pulled away and is working on herself, imagining him reacting to the image on the fob now, imagining how hopped up and _ready_ the Mandalorian will be the next time they see each other.  
  
The Mandalorian sighs and shuts his eyes, stroke himself and imagines Cara sitting before him in person and not the image on the fob.  
  
(He misses her already.)

-End


End file.
